GOODBYE
by unny2013
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo.


**_GOODBYE_**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair : Baekyeol, Chanbaek, Chansoo**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, cerita ancur, broken ChanBaek, typooo, sad story! Sekuel? Request :p**

**Dont forget to meet me in the~ ~!**

**Let's check this out!**

**_Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup adalah saat dirimu bersifat egois dan menahan seseorang yang dirimu cintai dalam sebuah ikatan tanpa menyadari bahwa cinta itu tidak mengikat tapi melepaskan seseorang yang kita cintai demi kebahagiaanya._**

Baekhyun tersenyum miris ke arah tempat tidur, dimana terlihat punggung seorang laki-laki yang tengah lelap tertidur. Disekanya kembali air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

_Aku harus kuat! Harus!Park Baekhyun ani..ani Byun Baekhyun fighting!_ ucap Baekhyun memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali menulis surat yang mulai terlihat lusuh dan kumal karena terkena tetesan air matanya itu.

**_To : my Love yeolli_**

**_Think about me_**

**_Imagine if I never existed in your world_**

**_But, Can't I?_**

**_Can't I be like a comfortable friend again like our past memory? Just a friend who has one side love to you?_**

**_But, I think if we do meet as friend, it will hurt me so bad_**

**_So, say goodbye now_**

**_Let's not worry again about how we will end up like this_**

**_So even if we hear about each other, we won't get regret_**

**_I will try to forget you completely_**

**_I don't want you to be sad because remember of the memories_**

**_It's really hard for me_**

**_I'm scared that this will remain as a regret because i cant see you again_**

**_Everyday I always think "What should I do then? When I get older and live without you?_**

**_And even then you are the only thing that I clear in my vague memories?_**

**_But I cant being selfish again_**

**_I can't hurt you and your love, ah...Kyungsoo again_**

**_Please life happily_**

**_Mianhae and saranghae_**

**_Goodbye...nae sarang. _**

_~translate :_

_Untuk orang yang aku cintai, yeolli_

_Berpikirlah bahwa aku tidak pernah ada di kehidupanmu_

_Tetapi, bisakah aku melakukan hal seperti itu juga?_

_Bisakah aku menjadi sahabat dekatmu lagi seperti yang dulu? Hanya seorang sahabat yang mencintaimu secara sepihak._

_Tetapi, aku berpikir jika kita bertemu lagi sebagai sahabat, itu hanya akan sangat melukaiku_

_Jadi, marilah kita ucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang_

_Jangan pernah khawatir lagi tentang bagaimana pernikahan kita berakhir seperti ini_

_Jadi saat kita saling mendengar kabar masing-masing, tidak akan ada penyesalan_

_Aku akan mencoba untuk benar-benar melupakanmu_

_Ini terlalu berat untukku_

_Karena aku takut di sisa hidupku aku menyesal karena tidak bisa lagi melihatmu_

_Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir "apa yang kemudian harus aku lakukan ? Ketika aku menua dan hidup tanpamu?"_

_Dan kemudian dirimulah satu-satunya hal yang masih teringat jelas di memoryku yang mulai mrnghilang?_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa bersikap egois lagi_

_Aku tidak bisa melukai dirimu dan kekasihmu terus menerus, ah..Kyungsoo_

_Aku mohon hiduplah bahagia_

_(note author ke reader: terjemahan ini ga semuanya sama ma yang dalam English, hanya kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia hal inilah yang ingin di sampaikan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol...)_

**_NB :_**

**_Di dalam map ini terdapat berkas perceraian kita yang sudah aku tanda tangani. Tinggal menunggu tanda tangan darimu, dan kita akan benar-benar resmi berpisah. Di dalamnya juga terdapat buku rekening yang berisi semua uang yang telah engkau berikan selama ini kepadaku dan aku tidak pernah sama sekali menggunakannya._**

**_Maaf karena telah membuatmu terikat dalam pernikahan ini, maaf karena membuat dirimu dan Kyungsoo menderita. Maaf karena aku egois mempertahankan pernikahan kita. Maaf karena aku begitu egois memaksakan cintaku kepadamu dan bersikeras untuk mendapatkan perasaan yang sama darimu._**

**_Mungkin aku lah yang telah membodohi diriku sendiri karena selalu berharap dirimu akan berusaha mencintaiku._**

**_Tapi aku menyadari aku telah menjadi orang jahat dengan menyakiti orang yang aku cintai dan sahabatku sendiri. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._**

**_Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol._**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

Kubaca lagi isi surat yang aku tulis itu, dan setelah kurasa isinya sesuai aku lipat dan kumasukkan ke dalam map yang berisi berkas-berkas perceraian serta buku tabunganku selama ini.

Mengingat besuk aku tidak akan menyandang nama depan Park lagi membuat hatiku sakit, tapi ini tidak akan mengalahkan kesakitan ku saat mendengar keputusan Chanyeol tadi malam.

**Flashback on**

_Ceklek_, _terdengar pintu apartemen terbuka._

_Jam berapa ini? Pikirku dalam hati sambil ku lihat jam dinding yang ternyata masih menunjukkan jam 7 malam._

_"tidak biasanya yeolli pulang dari kantor jam segini?"pikirku. Meskipun masih ragu, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meletakkan novel yang sedang aku baca untuk menyambut kedatangan suamiku._

_"Yah, yeolli...kenapa jam..."tidak kulanjutkan ucapanku saat itu karena yang terlihat kemudian adalah dimana aku melihat suamiku sedang menggandeng tangan seorang namja. Namja itu terlihat mungil karena bisa tersembunyi di balik punggung suamiku._

_"Nugu?"tanyaku pada Chanyeol._

_"Kyungsoo...keluarlah"ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya._

_~deg~_

_Ada apa ini? Tanyaku dalam hati._

_"Kyungi~ee..."teriakku bahagia ketika mengenal namja itu. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dekatku dengan Chanyeol saat SMA. Dan akhirnya kami berpisah ketika melanjutkan kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang berbeda. Terakhir aku mendengar kabar dia bekerja di perusahaan suamiku belum lama ini._

_"Kyungsoo bogoshipo..."teriakku bahagia sambil berlari memeluknya._

_"Ne..ne Baekhyun~ah"ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan dan tanpa membalas pelukanku._

_"Baek...aku ingin bicara"kata Chanyeol padaku memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang._

_"Ne...tapi bukankah lebih baik ditunda dulu. Kalian butuh istirahat dan ah iya aku sudah memasak makan malam untuk..."perkataan ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak._

_"Yah, Byun Baekhyun!Kita harus bicara!Sekarang!"ucap Chanyeol nada tinggi dan membuatku terkejut mendengarnya._

_Memang ini bukanlah hal yang pertama untukku, karena Chanyeol memang selalu acuh, marah, dan dingin terhadapku. Tapi, saat ini ada Kyungsoo..._

_Dengan tergagap dan sambil menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangis aku pun menjawab "Ne, yeolli"._

_Ku lihat Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi, dan yang lebih menyakitkan serta menghancurkan hatiku adalah kenyataan bahwa yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol bukan tanganku tapi tangan Kyungsoo._

_Perasaanku benar-benar mulai retak saat ini. Seolah-olah aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol kepadaku sekarang._

_"Nah, sekarang duduklah Baek. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang kita. Aku, Kyungsoo, dan dirimu"ucap Chanyeol padaku dengan nada tegas._

_"Yeolli..jangan sekarang"ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon._

_"Aniya...Baby"jawab Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangannya._

_"__**apa Baby? Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Baby? Padahal aku yang sudah menjadi istrinya tidak pernah dia panggil seperti itu**__"bisikku lirih. _

_"Jadi, aku ingin langsung pada intinya saja. Karena setelah ini aku ada keperluan dengan Kyungsoo", ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana kesakitannya perasaanku ini._

_Runtuh sudah pertahananku. Air mata yang sejak aku tahan dari tadi keluar dengan derasnya._

_"A..a..ku tau hal apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku yeolli ani Park Chanyeol, kau ingin kita berpisah denganku?"tanyaku pada Chanyeol dengan suara terisak masih mencoba tegar._

_"Kau ingin kita bercerai? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang selama ini yeolli cintai? Lelaki yang membuat Chanyeol tidak mau mencoba mencintaiku. hiks... Benar begitu?."_

_Kugigit bibirku, aku sudah tidak perduli apakah bibirku akan mengeluarkan darah. Yang jelas, aku harus berusaha tegar._

_"Ah, baguslah kalau dirimu sudah tahu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, atau menjadi lelaki yang jahat tapi bagaimana pun cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan Baek? Dan dirimu pasti tahu dengan jelas, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu selama ini. Aku hanya berusaha melupakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo chagi karena kepergiannya yang tanpa kabar. Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali untukku yang berarti aku pun harus melakukan hal yang serupa"ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar padaku seolah-olah dia memang sengaja menaburkan garam ke atas luka bernanah di hatiku._

_Ku seka air mataku, kemudian ku tatap wajahnya. Wajah lelaki yang sangat aku cintai dari dahulu sampai detik ini meskipun sekarang dia berusaha merobek hatiku menjadi serpihan._

_"Ne, arasseo"_

_"Di dalam map ini terdapat berkas-berkas perceraian yang masih kosong. Aku harap dirimu bisa mnghapus perasaanmu padaku dan menandatangani surat perceraian di dalamnya"ucap Chanyeol padaku sambil menarik Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan segala kehancuran._

_Dan kembali lagi air mataku mengalir, bertambah deras seolah-olah tahu hancurnya perasaanku saat ini._

_"Hiks...hiks...appo. Sakit..Umma..appa...hatiku sakit..Maafkan aku umma appa karena tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol. Maaf tidak bisa melaksanakan permintaan kalian. Maafkan aku.."_

_Flasback off_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ku letakkan map itu di meja dekat tempat tidur kami dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Ku tatap kembali wajah lelaki yang begitu aku cintai, suamiku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suamiku, dan ayah dari anak yang sedang berada di dalam perutku. Iya, aku hamil...tapi sayangnya sebelum aku sempat memberitahunya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai denganku.

"**_Aegya...gwenchana. Umma baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Asalkan ada dirimu umma akan kuat meskipun harus terpisah dari appamu. Nae aegya saranghae_**"ucapku sambil melirik perutku yang masih terlihat datar.

Kemudian ku tatap wajah suamiku untuk terakhir kali, ku usap rambutnya perlahan. **_Tampan_**...bisikku.

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku bersiap untuk jauh kembali.

"**_Ani..Baekhyun kau tidak boleh menangis lagi! Dirimu harus kuat untuk dirimu sendiri dan anak yang sedang ada di perutmu!_**"ucapku dalam hati.

Ku angkat koper berisi pakaian yang telah aku siapkan dari tadi, sebelum ku tutup pintu kamar itu aku berbalik.

"Saranghae..yongwonhie nae sarang Park Chanyeol. Goodbye"ku tutup pintu kamar dan melangkah meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah sekian lama aku tempati bersama dengan Chanyeol. Tempat yang telah memberiku kebahagiaan meskipun hanya sekejap. Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan apartemen dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memberiku kekuatan sekali lagi.

"Goodbye Park Chanyeol...Goodbye Nae sarang."

**END**

**_Wakakakak..ketawa nista bareng kkamjong xD fanfic apa ini. -_- Kasihan Baek kan kesiksa gini. Hiks. Salah sapa coba si tiang listrik ngomong di majalah kalau dia pengen hidup selamanya ma DO._**

**_Erosi niii...erosiii gue bang... *gigit bantal* O iya ini fanfic jadi hanya dalam setengah jam an, gara gara author erosi baca interview yes magazine ke Chanyeol di tambah lagi dengerin lagunya Yoon Jong Shin yang Goodbye. Ancur sudah mood author apalagi pas liat tugas kuliah author. Tambah dah -_- huks. Eh ko jadi curcol xD btw anyway taxiway...maaf kalo Chanyeol karakternya author bikin nyebelin kaya gitu. Kan Cuma fanfic :D..._**

**_Udah author gak mau panjang lebar lagi, yang jelas enjoy reading and please give me review *buing-buing bareng thehun*_**

**_Annyeong..Kiss & Hug :* :*_**

~Asmirandah eh salah Krystal Jung~


End file.
